It is known to operate an AC motor from a DC source using a static inverter to provide AC power to the motor. Typically an induction motor is used. However, such motors have a starting current which is several times the running current. This requires that the inverter and DC source be capable of supplying the high starting current and that the motor windings be capable of conducting the current. Furthermore, the DC voltage to the inverter is ofter unregulated resulting in a variation of the AC voltage from the inverter. Compromises must be made in the motor design to achieve the required mechanical power over a range of motor voltages.